


The One Where Regulus Texts a lot

by gracegraylove



Series: When two worlds meet [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shyness, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, Social Media, Strong Language, Swearing, Texting, but regulus will make him regret his lifchoices, hah, he's legit very stupid and mean, idk how and what to tag, lots and lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Regulus and Severus start texting, Sirius is being an arse and James is just wooing Lily.(Part 5 of my 'When two worlds meet' series, shouldn't be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Series: When two worlds meet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089932
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	The One Where Regulus Texts a lot

* * *

Private conversation with **littleking**

* * *

Hullo (9:47pm)

Uhm, hey? (9:48pm)

Wait, you're Regulus Black (9:49pm)

That I am (9:49pm)

Oh god, normally I'm not so shy, Idk why I'm with you (9:51pm)

If there was someone who should be shy that would be me (9:52pm)

May I ask why you texted me? (9:52pm)

I heard you fancied me (9:55pm)

What (9:57pm)

Who told you that (9:59pm)

Oh (10:02pm)

Oh, I'm sorry (10:03pm)

No, look (10:03pm)

It's maybe a little bit true (10:03pm)

Maybe a lot (10:03pm)

Oh! (10:04pm)

Okay :) (10:04pm)

I heard you liked chemistry and books and that you're very smart (10:05pm)

...Did you talk to Lily or something? (10:05pm)

Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that probably came out so stalkeresque (10:07pm)

It's just that James wanted to set me up with someone, and I had VERY bad experiences with him setting me up so I asked about this person (10:07pm)

And he told me about you, how you like books and had top grades in school and that you like chemistry and you sounded so nice and  
then I remembered you from the comments under Sirius' post and idk (10:08pm)

Omg I'm so creepy rn and probably annoying, sorry! (10:09pm)

Hey, Regulus (I'm assuming I can call you that?) (10:09pm)

First of all, I assume Potter was texting with Lily and that this is her doing (10:09pm)

Second of all, you're not being creepy, nor annoying, I can assure you of that (10:09pm)

What annoys me is your idiotic brother and his friend, but you're a very nice and quiet person (10:10pm)

Also? You remember me from Black's comments? I'm very speechless (10:10pm)

And look, Regulus, I often feel like a nuisance to everyone, especially my friends, because that was what my father drilled into me as a child,  
but then my friends remind me that our friendgroup wouldn't be that same without me and that they all care for me (10:11pm)

And as seldom as I usually say this, I care for them very much too (10:11pm)

So let this be a reminder that you're not a burden (10:12pm)

Thank you (10:15pm)

This (10:15pm)

Wow, thank you (10:17pm)

What I wanted to ask you (10:20pm)

Would you like to meet up sometime? To chat and get to know each other? (10:20pm)

I would really enjoy that (10:22pm)

Great :) (10:23pm)

I have to ask now though, please tell me Potter's failure of setting you up (10:25pm)

Oh my god, there was this one dude named Evan Rosier, and James told me he was good looking and I went for it (10:26pm)

And we were actually going out for a few weeks, but then the first time when we went to have sex, he legit tried to choke me (10:26pm)

With his mum's bralette (10:26pm)

He (10:29pm)

He w h a t (10:29pm)

Okay wait let me tell you the whole story (10:30pm)

* * *

* * *

_Sirius’ POV_

* * *

brother prongS🍃

* * *

Who tf is reggie txting (12:04pm)

its been houRS since he bloody came out of his room (12:04pm)

and itS FUKIN LATE (12:04pm)

I set him up w someone (12:07pm)

wait and he lET YOU?? (12:07pm)

AFTER THE DI-FUCKING-SASTER OF LAST TIME?? (12:07pm)

THE ROSIER-INCIDENT¿???¿ (12:08pm)

M8 can you wait a bloody sec, I'm texting the loml (12:10pm)

Omg spare me the glory details (12:10pm)

Ok I'm back, she went to sleep now (12:16pm)

Gross (12:16pm)

Okay nowwww (12:17pm)

TELL MEH (12:17pm)

Okay so basically Lily has this friend that fancies Reg and she told me she would give me her number if I set them up (12:18pm)

And I did, so she did (12:18pm)

lmAOOAAO (12:20pm)

wait so ur tellin me that reggie is txtin tis bloody stRANGER for a few hoURS?? (12:20pm)

Lmao pads nut like u dont do it with rems (12:20pm)

stfU (12:23pm)

how they look (12:23pm)

whats their name (12:23pm)

His name's Severus (12:25pm)

Go look at his insta (12:25pm)

It's s.snape (12:25pm)

LMAOAKFJAGJAHGJHA (12:32pm)

PRONGS R U NUTS (12:32pm)

U SET MY GORGEOUS BRO UP WITH THIS (12:32pm)

THIS SLIMY CREATURE OF HELL?? (12:32pm)

DID YOU SEE HIS H A IR (12:32pm)

BLOODY HELL MATE?? (12:32pm)

Sirius, you legit have long black hair too (12:34pm)

itS NOT THE SAME (12:34pm)

his nose is a bLODDY MOUNTAIN (12:35pm)

HE LEGIT LOOKS SO UGLY WTF MATEEE (12:35pm)

I'm /so/ telling Regulus you said that (12:37pm)

TELL HIM (12:37pm)

HED PROBS AGREE W ME (12:38pm)

Let's see bout that m8 (12:40pm)

* * *

* * *

* * *

baby bro🤡

* * *

You fucking bastard (12:44pm)

You will take it fucking back (12:44pm)

lmao reggie chile (12:45pm)

didnt u see him (12:45pm)

hes legit so ugly (12:46pm)

i dont understand how (12:46pm)

u saw his nose? (12:46pm)

and his haIR?? (12:47pm)

Sirius (12:47pm)

I will fucking say this one time, so you better clean your dirty ears and pay attention (12:47pm)

Severus is a brilliant, smart, literate, educated, interesting, witty, kind, understanding person (12:48pm)

He has childhood trauma, just like we do. He has flaws, just like everyone else. (12:48pm)

And you? You are saying how ugly he is? How crooked his nose is and pale his skin is? Yes well that features make him so beautiful, they are unique and special (12:49pm)

They make him stand out and make him insecure in same measures (12:49pm)

And that you of all people bully him because of his looks? You, who stands body positivity and against bullying? You, who stands up against people who bully because of looks? (12:50pm)

Now, one last time I will say this (12:50pm)

You will fucking apologize and never say shit like that again, or fucking else. (12:51pm)

fukin hell baby bro sorry (12:52pm)

No, not to me, you will apologize to Severus (12:52pm)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Private conversation with **s.snape**

* * *

aight listen up you cockroach (12:54pm)

sorry for what i said (12:54pm)

just fyi reg made me do this (12:55pm)

dont think i like u (12:55pm)

Oh that was it? That was the apology for all those words you said? (12:57pm)

Come on Black, even something like you can do better (12:57pm)

SEE? THATS why i dont lik you (12:57pm)

your not snarky or witty, your just plain. mean. (12:58pm)

i will make regulus realize that ur bad (12:58pm)

Maybe you should try properly texting, then (1:00am)

Just a hint ;) (1:00am)

Oh my god you can legit go fuck yourself with a knife (1:01am)

go give a blowjob to a firecracker (1:02am)

* * *

* * *

_Regulus' POV_

* * *

**Severus★**

* * *

Please tell me he apologized (12:57pm)

Actually he did (1:03am)

Don't lie Severus (1:03am)

... (1:05am)

Well, I didn't, he /did/ apologize (1:05am)

Inter altere (1:06am)  


Fucking hell what did he say (1:06am)  


Yes well (1:06am)  


_ (Message Attachment: Screenshot) _ (1:08am)  


_(Message Attachment: Screenshot) _ (1:08am) _   
_

_(Message Attachment: Screenshot) _ (1:08am) _   
_

Oh my (1:10am)  


Fucking (1:10am)  


It's not that bad, honestly, I provoked him (1:10am)  


Also, not like I haven't heard it before. (1:10am)  


No Severus it's not bloody okay (1:11am)  


You don't excuse bullying (1:11am)  


I'm not (1:11am)  


I'm merely stating that I don't care enough for the elder Black that it hurts me what he says (1:12am)  


I'm still sorry (1:12am)  


I promise you won't hear anything like that from me (1:13am)  


That is good, because I think I would be bothered if you said that (1:14am)  


So you care for me? (1:14am)  


I think I could come to care for you (1:16am)  


I can read between the lines (1:18am)  


That's what I was counting on (1:18am)  


I can see myself caring for you too (1:21am)  


:) (1:21am)

I think I'm going to bed now, I have classes to attend tomorrow (1:23am)

Little children to help (1:23am)

Ugh the joys of being teachers assistent (1:24am)

Lmao (1:24am)

Good night, have as much fun as you can at work tomorrow! (1:25am)

Goodnight Regulus(1:27am)

* * *

* * *

* * *

idiotic brother

* * *

you will fucking regret this (1:29am)


End file.
